


How Scary Can a Three-Year-Old Be?

by DearestAstronaut (Destiel1994)



Series: Love and Little Hearts Verse (Omegaverse) [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged up characters, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omegeverse, otayuri - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel1994/pseuds/DearestAstronaut
Summary: Expectant parents Yuuri and Viktor decided they wanted to practice their child raising skills before their little one was born. Little did they know that babysitting the child of Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin was equivalent to walking through the ninth layer of hell barefoot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh!! This took so long for me to write! I'm a worm and not worthy! Work changed my day off and completely fucked up my writing schedule. I'm gonna try and get the next part up in a timely manner!
> 
> This part is set about a month after the first 2. Yuuri is now two months into his pregnancy <3
> 
> Here's part three of Love and Little Hearts Verse!

“You're so small.” Viktor whispered as he bunched up Yuuri's shirt and caressed his still flat stomach. He kept his other arm wrapped around his husband’s shoulders. He pulled the omega close to his side as they cuddled on the couch.

 

“Vitya, I'm only two months along.” Yuuri giggled, placing his hand over Viktor’s and lacing their fingers together. “Be patient.” He lifted up his free hand and lightly tapped Viktor on the nose.

  
“That's okay. I'll just imagine how cute you are going to be.” The alpha leaned over and sucked Yuuri’s earlobe between his lips. “You'll look amazing.” He whispered, voice dripping with arousal. “Swollen with my child. Your already beautiful face glowing brightly.”

  
Yuuri snuggled closer to Viktor, practically sitting on his lap. The older man buried his face into the brunette’s neck, showering the soft skin with nibbles and kisses. Yuuri tilted his head, giving Viktor more space, and let out a soft moan.

  
“Gorgeous,” he whispered between kisses. “You're already so damn beautiful, Солнышко. Once you start showing, you'll be absolutely breathtaking. Your belly rounded, showing the world just how good your alpha takes care of you.” Viktor slid his hand lower, dipping slightly inside the loose sweatpants the omega was wearing.

  
“Vitya~” Yuuri moaned. He bucked his hips up in a wordless beg for more. Abandoning the hickey he was working on, Viktor pressed his lips against Yuuri’s. The kiss quickly turned heated as their tongues intertwined. Yuuri whined as Viktor's hands finally moved lower, cupping him through his underwear.

  
“Daddy! Papa!”

  
The couple quickly broke apart as a loud cry rang throughout the apartment.

  
“Shit!” Yuuri shot up from the couch. He frantically adjusted his clothes, pulling his shirt back down and straightening his pants. “Viktor! We're suppose to be babysitting!”

  
“And he's suppose to be asleep.”

  
Ignoring Viktor's comment, Yuuri sighed and made his way down the short hallway.

  
=============================================================  
Reaching the bedroom, Yuuri opened the cracked door and slipped inside the room.

  
“Nico?” He whispered as he made his way towards the bed. “What's wrong?” He noticed Nicolai was sitting up, wrapped up in his tiger print blanket as tears fell from his green eyes.

  
“Oh honey,” Yuuri sat down next to Nicolai and pulled the toddler into his lap. “What happened, Nico?”

  
“Scary dream.” The boy managed to gasp out between sobs. “Woke up and Misha gone.” He buried his face in his hands, continuing to cry. Yuuri hugged Nicolai close, both concerned and confused.  
“Nico, sweetheart, who's Misha?”

  
Nicolai pulled out of the brunette's hug. He stared up at Yuuri, eyes suddenly void of emotion. Yuuri felt like he was looking at Otabek, the boy’s expression was a flawless imitation of his papa.

  
“Misha my bear, duh Uncle Piggy.” Yuuri just continued to stare at the toddler before shaking his head. The kid definitely got the majority of his personality from Yurio.

  
“Oh, okay. Where did you last have Misha?” Nicolai glared up at Yuuri. The oddly terrifying look caused the brunette to shiver involuntarily. Yurio’s kid could definitely be scary when he wanted to be. He watched as Nicolai take in a deep breath, filling his tiny lungs with as much air as possible. 

  
“Don't know!” He shrieked out, forcing Yuuri to cover his ears. He started down at the wailing time bomb perched on his lap, unsure of what to do. “Want Misha!”

  
Yuuri lifted the screaming child off his lap and placed him back on the bed.

  
“Just lay back down, Nico. I'm-”

  
“Now!”

  
“Going now!”

  
=============================================================  
Yuuri leaned against the door frame, trying to even out his breathing. His sprint down the hallway back to the living room knocked the wind out of him. He rested a hand against his stomach, rubbing it slightly in an attempt to calm the nausea that had crept up during his run.

  
“What's he screaming about?” Viktor shout out. The older man was sprawled out on the couch, his face buried in a light blue book. “Did you know Yurio actually kept a baby book for that little banshee? Even has his hospital bracelet in it and everything. We should keep one of these for our little one.”

  
“Now is not the time, Vitya! I need to find that ugly bear he's always dragging around with him.”

  
“But Yuuri! He even wrote little notes to Nicolai!”

  
“Viktor, I'm serious here! We need to find...wait, Yurio did what?” Yuuri sat down on the couch and yanked the book out of Viktor's hands. “Baby,” he read out loud. “Papa and I can't wait to meet you. I know we are young and I'm fucking scared shitless, but I love you so much already. No matter what everyone says, we will get through,” He broke off and glanced over at his husband. “Vitya, I don't think we should be reading this. It seems really private.” Yuuri closed the book and placed it on the coffee table. “Where did you find this anyway?”

  
“I got bored while you were in Nicolai's room, so I did some rummaging. I even found a ring box hidden in one of the nightstands. It's about damn time Otabek married our little Yurio."

  
“How do you know it was Otabek's?"  
“Significantly less messy. And the ring was way too small to fit Otabek so he had to be giving it to Yurio.”

  
“You opened it?! What the hell, Viktor?!”

  
“I was curious.” Viktor shrugged, ignoring the scandalized look Yuuri was giving him.

  
“Vitya! That's so-” A loud cry interrupted Yuuri, instantly reminding him of much more urgent matters at hand than his snoop of a husband. “Did you happen to see Misha while you were invading their privacy?”

  
“I wasn't invading anything! Wait, who?”

  
“Nicolai's ugly bear. Keep up, Viktor!” Yuuri jumped up from the couch. Frantically, he searched the living room, throwing aside the abundance of pillows, blankets, and toys Yurio had spread across the room. It only took seconds for the entire room to look like a tornado had torn through it. Sighing, Yuuri threw a dirty look at Viktor, who had yet to move from the couch.

  
“Viktor, help me! The kid’s screaming bloody murder and you're just sitting there!” He shouted, emotions finally getting the better of him. He roughly rubbed his eyes, slightly surprised when his hand came back tear stained. “God, we’re going to be such horrible parents! We can't even babysit properly!” Yuuri buried his face in his hands as his crying intensified.

  
Stunned by his outburst, Viktor stood up from the couch and walked up to Yuuri. Gently, he wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist and pulled him flush against his chest. He buried his face into the mess of black hair.

  
“Love, listen to me. We are going to be amazing parents. Tonight doesn't prove our child-rearing skills. Honestly, all tonight proves is that Yurio birthed a hellspawn.”  
Yuuri giggled and flashed Viktor a watery smile. He snuggled closer to the alpha and breathed in his comforting scent.

  
“You mean that, Vitya? We aren't going to mess this upon royally?”

  
“I promise we won't, Солнышко.” He placed a soft kiss on top of Yuuri's head. “We're going to be the best parents our friends have ever seen.”

  
“Besides Yurio and Otabek, no one else has kids.”

  
“Exactly! We are going to slay Yurio at this parent thing!”

  
“No one says slay anymore, Vitya."

  
Viktor's only response was to tickle Yuuri’s side, leaving the brunette breathless. He gazed up at the alpha, face glazed over with love and adoration, before he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye.

  
“Misha!”

  
“It's Viktor, Солнышко. You should really learn my name.”

  
“No, you idiot! Misha the bear is over there!” Wiggling out of Viktor's embrace, Yuuri hurried over to the abandoned couch and slipped his hands between the cushions. Once he had a firm grasp on the toy’s arm, he pulled the bear upwards. The couple stared in silence as a loud ripping noise filled the room. Horror covered their faces as they stared at the plush arm in Yuuri's hands, the rest of poor Misha remained wedged in the couch.

  
“Shit.”

  
“We fucked up.”

  
Shoving the detached arm into Viktor's hands, Yuuri gently pulled what remained of Misha free. He cradled the broken body against his chest.

  
“I'm sure he won't notice.”

  
“Viktor, I love you, but I'm really starting to question your intelligence. It's Yurio's kid! Of course he's going to notice! He's a scary kid, Vitya.”

  
“Yuuri, he's three. How scary can he be?”

  
Snatching the armless Misha out of Yuuri's arms, Viktor turned around and headed towards Nicolai’s room.

  
“That's a really stupid idea, Vitya.”

  
“Солнышко, it's the only idea we have.”

  
=============================================================  
“Nicolai?”

  
Viktor tiptoed into the toddler’s room. He quietly made his way over to the boy’s bed. Nicolai had curled himself up in a ball, blanket wrapped around his head. His cries were steadily rising in volume.

  
“Want Misha! Want Daddy!” He wailed, tiny fists banging against the mattress with each cry.  
Viktor sat on the bed and pulled the broken bear out from behind his back. As soon as he caught sight of the familiar face of his bear, Nicolai lunged towards Viktor.

  
“Misha!”

  
“Yep! I found Misha! Now it's time for little Nicolai and his buddy Misha to go to bed.”  
Keeping the bear out of the boy’s reach, Viktor quickly started tucking Nicolai in to bed. Once he was completely covered up, Viktor wedged the bear into Nicolai's arms.

  
“Misha! Miss you!” Nicolai snuggled Misha against his chest, smiling sleepily. Viktor let out a sigh of relief as he made his way towards the door. It only took Nicolai seconds, however, to realize that something was amiss. Viktor has his hand on the door handle when a cry stopped him in his tracks.

  
“Misha!” The toddler wrestled his way out of the cocoon of blankets Viktor had wrapped him in and sat up. Eyes narrowed in anger, he glared at Viktor. “You broke Misha!”

  
Viktor, not sure what to do, simply froze in place. He could feel the toddler’s glare piercing him. It felt like a grown man was staring him down instead of a toddler clad in dinosaur pajamas. He was instantly reminded of Yuuri's earlier comment. His husband was right, Yurio's kid was downright terrifying. A sudden pressure wrapped around his leg. He looked down and realized Nicolai had somehow managed to sneak up on him and latched himself onto Viktor's pant leg, poor broken Misha dangling from the hand holding on to him. The toddler balled his free hand into a fist and punched Viktor repeatedly.

  
“You broke Misha! Hate you! Hate you! Hate you!”

  
“Nicolai that kind of hurts. Stop hitting me.”

  
“No! Misha broke! Fix him!”

  
“I don't kno-”

  
“Fix him!!”

  
Giving up on reasoning with the child, Viktor scooped him up and carried him into the living room, all while Nicolai continued punching him.

  
“Viktor!” Yuuri rushed over to his husband the second he walked into the room. He glanced down at the screaming child and then back up at Viktor. “I take it he noticed.”

  
“Only took him about 3 seconds.”

  
“Yurio called,” Yuuri announced as he let out a sigh of relief. “They are in the driveway and will be up in just a few minutes.”

  
“Thank fucking God.”

  
“Vitya! Watch your language around the baby!”

  
“He's being raised by Yuri Plisetsky, I'm sure he's heard much worse.”

  
The second of a key unlocking the door behind them was like music to the exhausted couple’s ears. Seconds later, the heavy wood creaked open.

  
“Beka, stop it~ Can't you wait until we kick out Piggy an-” Yuri frozen as soon as he got into his living room. He glanced around the room, taking in his screaming child, the giant mess in his living room, and the armless bear his son was clutching for dear life. “What the actual fuck is going on here?!”

  
“Daddy!” Hearing the sound of his daddy's voice, Nicolai quit hitting Viktor and stretched out his arms towards Yuri.

  
“Oh come here, котенок.” He gathered his crying son into his arms. The toddler snuggled close to Yuri, sobs dying down but not stopping completely. “What's wrong, Nico?”

  
“He broke Misha.” He mumbled out, quieter now that he was back with his parents. “Papa?”

  
Otabek made his way over to his boyfriend and son. He patted Nicolai's head softly.

  
“Can you show us, Misha?” Nicolai held out the bear, showing where the toy was missing an arm. “Oh no! Daddy can fix it though, can't you Yura?”

  
“Of course I can. Nico, go to Papa while I go and fix Misha, okay?”

  
=============================================================  
Viktor and Yuuri watched the scene in front of them in awe. Otabek had his son balanced on his hip, whispering soothing words to the boy while a Yuri was off in a different room apparently fixing Misha. It was like an entirely different kid was nestled in Otabek’s arm. Gone was the screaming banshee they had been dealing with, he was replaced by some quiet little angel.

  
“Vitya?” Yuuri whispered low enough for only his alpha to hear. “Are you seeing what I'm seeing?”

  
“Are you talking about the fact that Nicolai has somehow morphed into a different kid before our eyes or the fact that Otabek and Yurio are the ones slaying the parenting game?”

  
“Both, I think. What did I tell you about the word slay?”

  
“Hey!” Yuri shouted, pulling the couple out of their conversation. “What are you two whispering about over there? I heard that stupid ass nickname you two refuse to stop using.” Yuri sent the pair a quick glare over his shoulder before turning his attention back to Nicolai. “Here you go, котенок. Misha’s all fixed. He good as new.”

  
“Misha better.” He squealed out softly. He yawned and cuddled closer to Otabek, eyes drifting shut. “Thank Daddy.” Yuri leaned down and kissed the top of his son’s head softly. He laughed slightly when he realized the boy had already fallen asleep.

  
“How did you fix the bear so fast?” Yuuri asked, fully confused. “I mean his arm is still on the table.”

  
“People throw the same bear at Beka every time he skates. We just keep a stash of them in our closet in case we ever need them.” Yuri shrugged. “We should probably get rid of the arm before he wakes up.” Yuri made his way over to the table. He was picking up old Misha’s arm when something caught his eyes. He straightened up and stared down Yuuri and Viktor.

  
“Why the fuck is Nicolai's baby book out here? And why the fuck does Piggy have a giant ass hickey on his damn neck?!”  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> As always my tumblr is yaoi-trash-prince if you want to come and squeal over ice skaters with me!! <33


End file.
